


不知轻误昔人几岁

by RalitoEnSalaa



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Chinese Language, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:23:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5230301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RalitoEnSalaa/pseuds/RalitoEnSalaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>波拿巴正跟多里安阐明ABO有多荒谬，然后多里安的高热期到了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	不知轻误昔人几岁

**Author's Note:**

> 拿诺哟~亲爱的们。不是诺拿。虽然拿诺拿倾向啦。  
> 于是说，我这人终于扔掉节操了（噫，写起来都羞耻呢。  
> 感谢看咱废话：P

 

　　春末的白昼逐渐赶超黑夜。正值傍晚，巴黎的浪漫夕阳不因四季交替改了轨迹，公平又眷恋地洒向污秽与美好。凉风扫过远离宜人范畴的气温，刚与初夏交接的热气变得更不难耐。却是忽地，奥斯忒耳的羽翼扇动得更快，那热也成了风雨欲来的沉闷。不多时，云雾齐聚，斜阳也终是敛去了最后一丝光影。

  
　　路途上的旅人加快脚步，他们可停不下，他乡的异客呀，得在这天狂怒前找到处容身所。而上苍哪会等待凡人？喜怒无常的诸神可从不像他们远在东方的同类，莫是宙斯又惹得哪位女神垂泪？

  
　　第一滴雨水自九重之上降临。只是这不由全能的父创造的物，也洗不清净界之下，地狱之上交错盘根的罪欲。人性的谈论何时休过。而这淫釒苹口欲之界便如驳杂的奶水，再多再恶也不过又掺了滴墨。

  
　　年轻又老迈的准将咽下嘴里苦涩醇香的饮料，放下瓷杯，凝视雨幕中黯淡的花都，静候友人的回答。亚诺点起最后一盏灯，姗姗落座。他执起自己的杯盏，欲饮上一口，却在见底的白瓷下不得而终。

  
　　“所以，你认为Beta比Alpha更优秀。”

  
　　“Oui。无数哲人先辈或多或少思考过这点，在他们的大多被当权者勒令销毁的手卷中为数不多流传下来的那些，也因煽动的原由被禁止。但真相经得起时间考验，Alpha的优秀，也只是先天罢了。而伟人的诞生历程中，后天是不可去除的因素。”

  
　　“也许是因为你身为Beta的自尊心作祟，”亚诺挑眉，但随即轻笑，换了口吻，“也许是因为我身为Alpha的自尊心作祟。”

  
　　“吾友，此世自尊心一文不值。无论‘高贵’如Alpha，‘低等’如Omega，都会在高热期丢了人的外皮，同野兽一般无二，”拿破仑喷了喷鼻息，“高热期，多么高雅的说辞！”

  
　　“而我们降生于此世。别忘了，Beta同样有高热期。”他故意在最后那个字眼上打转。

  
　　“是。但相比Alpha的五周一巡，Omega的三周一访，Beta的十二周几乎无伤大雅。一年又有几个十二周？”他反问，也不求答案。后面跟着一串沉默。

　　木柴燃烧间的噼啪声响轻易被雨声掩过。两人间默契却不无声的沉默因着敞开的窗户透出一股寒意。亚诺突然一阵口干舌燥，合上窗户的念头跟扣紧衣领的动作终让他伸手够向友人半满的咖啡杯，啜饮一口。

  
　　拿破仑看着他动作，又开口：“高热期的Alpha本能寻求交釒苹口欢对象，现有的抑制剂仅能暂缓，除非闭门不出，否则必得通过完全释放度过。即便是平常，高热期Omega散发出的信息素可以使得意志薄弱的Alpha当即抛弃理智，加入兽釒苹口欲的狂欢。若有坐怀不乱的Alpha，也必然有倾城之姿的Omega。身居高位的Alpha面对的行刺还少？防得了这面放不了那面，总会被人揪到空子补上一刀。

  
　　“况且再身强力壮又如何。上位者靠头脑，而非蛮力。若放到以前一夫当关的时代，自然Alpha的地位无人可赶超。但现在，个人武力越来越不够看的现在，就算他能以一敌十敌百，我照样能一枪送他归西。”

  
　　“能抵抗天性中属于野兽那部分的，却是最平凡无奇的Beta，”亚诺接口，“有压迫自然有反抗。起义者绝大多数是被迫害的Beta，与他们相抗衡的偏偏也是军队，大量Beta组成的军队。手握权利的Alpha被逼的如同丧家之犬。......你意指--”

  
　　“我意指，之后的天下是Beta的天下。”他笑笑，眼中的灰色迷雾凝聚成睥睨。他阴云般的眼眸凝视亚诺，窗外的冷光与室内的烛火在他面庞雕刻出憔悴却锐利的五官，他的神情好似在说--“我的时代即将来临”。

  
　　亚诺回望他。眨眼间他发觉他面庞上温暖的那边不见了，转而被参不透的黑暗取代，而他看着他冷冽的脸浑身发寒。他转过头，才发现灯盏不知为何因着刮进卧房的风雨灭了。亚诺准备掐断寒冷的源头，刚起身，又因为自己深处终于燃起的火苗跌坐回去。

  
　　拿破仑看着他又一次站起来，脸颊不正常的泛红，回身似要关起窗子，却仿若木偶断线般扶着窗沿。彼时拿破仑捕捉到一股跟雨水净化后的湿润不同的气味。它完美地与湿气融和，但又明晰到与众不同。他不能说出它未被冠以的名称，甚至很难找到相似的任何。它是干净的，却并不纯粹，其中有些冰冷，又藏着递进的柔和。

  
　　他看他从腰间掏出一只小银瓶，轻柔地一边拔出瓶塞，一边对他说：“完美的巧合。刚刚还与你讨论高热期，现在它就来临幸了。”

  
　　准将起身，走向窗前。愈靠近友人，那股干净的味道愈发强烈。最终他的右手搭上他的左肩，他的左手止住他拾起搁在窗沿上的银瓶的动作，他的眼望进他翻腾欲念的赭石色眸子。如若塞壬的嗓音穿透未被束缚的奥德修斯。

  
　　" **May I**?"

　　他听到亚诺渐沉的呼吸，衣料的互相摩擦，世界之外的落雨，银磕上木头的清脆响声。他感到手底滚烫的躯体，皮肤上无温度的水滴，十指相扣的双手，腰间不属于自己的火热，打在面上的吐息。

  
　　“身为Beta的你却依然被作为Alpha的我吸引。”

  
　　“身为拿破仑·波拿巴的我被作为亚诺·多里安的你吸引。”

 

　　初时他落下一枚轻吻。干燥的嘴唇相贴摩擦，凹凸不平的触感让黏膜有些生疼。拿破仑开始啄吻他，像是要把他诱到哪去，但又手把握他的脸颊，将人压在窗沿舔舐唇瓣。亚诺搁在拿破仑腰际的手愈发收紧，相对的，他自己的后脊压迫被木制窗沿膈得生疼。

  
　　刺客暂时离开这个吻，又在这空隙迎上去，强硬地让两人的位置生生掉了个个，滚落出巴黎的肆意窥探去。他将准将抵在墙上吻，感受对方的手放置在自己后颈上，再顺着脊背曲线滑下。那作孽的引信所过之处无不碰撞出欲的星火，只等待聚集起够多后一拥而上，将神魂付之一炬。

  
　　交缠的双手中被夹在墙壁与另一之间的不自然颤抖，许是在对方粗暴的动作下由墙壁刮掉了常年裹在皮革中的娇嫩皮肤。即便再渴求填平欲望的沟壑，两人依旧恋恋不舍地分开。灼热的吐息摩挲，那股难言的气息此刻反倒不可察觉。

  
　　拿破仑收束手指，本就不如对方狂热的神智在手背的疼痛下稍转清醒，却发觉对方施加的力道之大，让自己无法动弹。

  
　　“你先去床上，”他叹息，觉得自己的声音要比刺客沙哑，“我去关窗子。”他搁置在对方腰臀的手握住他脸颊，大拇指抵在唇上，其它四指扣住颌骨。友人柔软湿润的嘴唇滚烫得可怕，皮肤却冰凉如绸缎。

  
　　亚诺不情不愿地点头，终是放了准将的手背一劫。只见他后退几步，将自己扔进床垫，先是解开发绳，让似乎没有侵略性的气味扩得更开，再动手除掉衣物。拿破仑强行忽视他的作为与作为的后果，一边活动发麻的手掌，一边合起窗门。

  
　　那气息因着失去退路的亡风愈加浓厚，便连准将也都动容。但他的肉体中并没有为之疯狂的存在，同样也无法厌恶。这或许使他欣慰，一个理智不再的人怎能原原本本欣赏不加私欲的美？想到这里，他精神上的火却要熄灭了。

  
　　准将来到床边，凝视友人鲜活的冰凉的泛红的肉体。蛰伏力量的肌理看上去是如此灵动，如若拥有自我。这是存粹的，自然雕琢下的最原始的美。

  
　　“Arno……”他再度叹息。渗出猩红的那只手描绘过刺客紧实的线条，他猜想自己的手如何冷漠，而友人又如何像发烧的人颤抖并渴求。

  
　　亚诺只觉得有水在身上游走。他抬起氤氲的眼眸，再抬起整个上半身，揪着对方的衣领，将人拽到床上。他把他禁锢在身下。他比他年长，比他有力，比他被动。刺客喷洒不耐的鼻息，一手和友人十指交缠，另一手与对方的如同交织共鸣的曲谱般解开索带跟纽扣。

  
　　不同与自己的，准将的皮肤柔软，极少见到（致命的）伤疤。或许这人历经过不少战役，甚至敢在巴黎的街道上开炮，但他有没有亲手触碰过血液的温热，感受过脉搏在手掌下失去跳动？不论答案存在与否，亚诺面前的躯壳无疑是脆弱的。

  
　　他将脸庞埋进拿破仑的肩窝，轻轻舔舐，再重重啃咬。谁晓得此刻他是否有哪怕一点遗憾。与此同时他感到对方的手在自己身上摸索，有或无目的，到达了，并爱抚起承受欢愉之地。

  
　　刺客僵了僵。

  
　　但随即觉得意料之中。

  
　　抛开任何，也没有任何能让拿破仑雌伏。

  
　　或许。

  
　　他抬起头，在他打开自己的同时，凝视进对方专注于天涯咫尺的双眸。这放任被禁锢的姿态，不也是一种示弱。他张嘴想说什么，可溜出来的只有喘息……

  
　　  
　　有别与被火焰灼烧、被利刃刺穿、被水窒息，最柔软的内部闯入了主人默许的外来者，亦或这翻搅之痛与灼烧、刺穿、窒息并无区别。亚诺的额头抵着拿破仑的胸口，脊背弯起的弧度像是紧绷的弓，双手抓着相比下消瘦的肩头。准将安抚他，手指埋进他打湿的发间，也不留情地在火热的身体里挖掘得更深。

  
　　“进来。”刺客说，语气中命令大过了哀求。直到拿破仑再度看到他的眸子，眼尾的红与模糊黑白的雾气，额头也因为过于用力通红一片。许是本能的最后挣扎、理性的孤注一掷。准将抚慰他的嘴角，拇指撬开他咬合的牙齿，让自己嵌合进去。

  
　　他才发觉手指上有血。

  
　　然后他扶住阴茎，缓慢但不小心地穿透亚诺的身体。

  
　　生来不为承受的部位愈绞愈紧，到了后来陷入了顽固的僵持，细小的疼痛花火不断在神经末梢爆开。刺客的呼吸沉重，充血的暴躁的躺在拿破仑小腹上的阴茎渴求温软乡野，可被使用的远在后方。他现如今无力顾及那可怜的物什，不过深吸一口气，发狠坐到底底。

  
　　破开最初的难关，里头便是全然的柔软。即使是外表最坚硬的人，内里何尝不是百分百顺从。但这强行的后果，是他也难视若无物的。

  
　　却不要紧了。准将单手抚慰他的侧腰，另一只则套弄他因为痛苦而平静的阴茎。他撑起上半身，与对方额头相抵。

  
　　“放轻松，很快就没事了。”他低语。呼出的气息让人颤抖更甚。

  
　　“……你自己试试，”亚诺有气无力地‘啧’了一声，“说得轻巧。指不定你会尖叫。“

  
　　“谢谢。”他说，“还是免了，

  
　　“我不想自己生。”

  
　　刺客说不出话。不知是为了听到的话语还是身下的顶弄。总归都是一个人的锅。他用气音断续笑了几声：“意思是、假如你是Alpha，就让我上？”

  
　　过了半晌，他承受着与痛伴生的欢愉，以为自己得不到回答。而他看见拿破仑歪了歪脑袋，说：“可以这么说。”又补充，“但我拒绝做Alpha，看看这可笑的高热期--发情期。”

  
　　亚诺沙着嗓子失笑，却难以真的发声。也许是汗湿的棕发缠绕住了脖颈。他突然环抱准将的肩头，手指纠缠浅色的发丝，将那颗神奇的脑袋向自己按去。

  
　　那力道大得惊人，拿破仑只觉得身上肯定被掐出了红痕。好在不多时他便松了手，免去可能骨裂的尴尬。刺客低下头试着做个小小的道歉，但就着这骑跨的姿势，再对比身高，他得弯下身子才能做到额头相抵。此时的撞击让他难以保持平衡，停下亦是艰难抉择，脊椎间的韧带发出尖叫。

  
　　所以他直起自己，反而半强迫地让友人抬头，好能够到他的嘴唇。唇瓣间的碰撞摩擦不能称为吻，或许也没留给吻空息。当然没有舌头的参与，时间太过短暂--虽说血腥在此刻是很好的调剂，但请扔到一边吧，现在是正戏。

  
　　也没空让亚诺分心了。一波波浪潮拍打上岸，这自然与那自然却明显不同。留给退潮的喘息太少了，总是不及平复便被下一波推至更高处。沙滩上的印记愈发深刻，也无关紧要了。海水终将蔓延至伫立之人的脚踝，然后越来越快，越来越凶狠，跟初时的不甘愿掉了个个。

  
　　纵使蔓延得再快，也架不住刺客一头扎进浪花的迅猛。他止不住颤抖，发丝缕缕贴在脊背上，阴茎被对方握在手里上下抚慰。嗓子里挤出哭泣般的吟唱，亚诺整个人都算是压在了拿破仑身上，脸庞深埋进眼前的肩窝……他在寻找让本能释放的地方。

  
　　终时，他自愿窒息在深海，身体的入口失去控制地阵阵绞紧，同时咬开了友人后颈的皮肉。这是无法压制的，可能是内心渴望的，但即使舌尖舔到了新鲜血肉，也是无用功的行为。

  
　　对此，准将掐住他的胯骨，将他嵌在自己引诱下即将释放的阴茎上，并真正的在刺客体内放出了精液。亚诺紧绷了身体，纵使肠壁本身不能感知到液体，但磨蹭过腺体和入口的触感能让敏锐无比的神经颤得更厉害。

  
　　过了半晌，等待心跳平复，他懒懒地让拿破仑的阴茎滑出自己。他的手肘撑在对方两侧，扫过口腔中的铁锈味儿，直直盯着那个吃痛捂住后颈之人。

  
　　准将后知后觉地记起自己的手背上同样有伤口存在。他半天不做声，然后笼罩在他身上的刺客开口了：“会愈合的，”亚诺一掷眼角，“虽说可能这几天你身上要带点我的味道了。”

  
　　他费力地让自己落在他身侧的床单上，倒抽一口气：”明明我是被上的那个。“

  
　　作为Alpha被Beta操弄得后穴麻木，还是作为亚诺·多里安被拿破仑·波拿巴干到腿合不拢，已经没什么区别了。

  
　　”说真的，我有必要包扎一下自己，“准将歪过头来，无法不注意友人染血的嘴唇，”你那一口真是……“他试着找个形容，”在打击报复。“

  
　　”为什么你不会发情， **波拿巴** 。“刺客转过身子，不想再见到他。　　


End file.
